Bae Oh
Bae Oh is Alistair Oh's uncle and was the former leader of the Ekaterina Branch. He is currently in prison in The Hague, Netherlands for various offences, which are listed in a rather comical way in the Black Book of Buried Secrets. He is known as a cheap and lying businessman. History Bae Oh always lived in his younger brother 's shadow. Bae was always lazy and did not take his missions seriously, unlike Gordon Oh, his brother. When Gordon was made head of the Ekaterina branch, Bae was outraged. After Gordon died, he took Gordon's son, Alistair Oh, under his wing, but treated him badly. He was then the leader of the Ekaterina Branch. In the Sword Thief, Alistair found out that he hired a man to kill his brother Gordon (Alistair Oh's father) in order to become the leader and because he was looking for the 39 Clues. He is now in captivity in The Hague, awaiting trial for murdering Gordon Oh, extortion, arms dealing, and the assault and battery of Alistair Oh according to The Black Book of Buried Secrets. Also it says that he started a rumor that Ivan Kleister needs a Post-It Note to remember what each button does on the remote. This means he shares his fellow Ekats' untrue view that the Tomas have less intelligence good. Family * Gordon Oh - (Deceased) Twin Brother * Alistair Oh - Nephew * Lin Kim - Sister in-law * Jane Cahill- Great x20 Grandaunt * Thomas Cahill- Great x20 Granduncle * Luke Cahill- Great x20 Granduncle * Katherine Cahill- Great x20 Grandmother * Madeleine Cahill- Great x20 Grandaunt * Gideon Cahill- Great x 21 Grandfather * Olivia Cahill- Great x21 Grandmother * Henry Cahill- Father (deceased) * Hae-In Oh- Mother (deceased) Personality Bae Oh, being the leader of the Ekaterina Branch is brilliant, but extremely deadly. He is very sophisticated, but not hesitant to murder. He is also very deceiving, and has no respect for family, just clues and power. Appearances ''The Sword Thief Alistair Oh sees him in an alley. Later, after being abandoned by the Kabras and trying to leave the cave, Alistair fakes his death in order tospeaking role until the end of the book. hunt down his uncle, Bae Oh. He has no Beyond the Grave Bae trapped Amy and Dan in a gigantic cube in the Ekat stronghold. He started questioning them about Alistair's death. When they refused to talk he left to wait for them to burst. While waiting for Dan and Amy to burst, Nellie and Saladin freed them, leaving Bae outraged and wanting his revenge. The Viper's Nest Bae captured Alistair in a police car. While held hostage, Alistair asks about the death of his father, Gordon Oh. Alistair then faked his own death again for Bae, then knocked the police officers out. He used Bae's cane to release pepper spray and paralyze Bae. Alistair then walked away singing the song "Marching to Peoria". The Black Book of Buried Secrets '' He is arrested for "the murder of Gordon Oh, for the trafficking of illegal weapons, for the transport of hazardous materials - and for assault and battery". He was most likely replaced by Alistair Oh as Ekaterina branch leader, due to the fact Alistair was next in line for the title. It is unknown what happened to Bae after the Madrigals arrested him, but it is assumed that he will spend the rest of his life in prison for murder. Talent He is very dictatorial and has resources all over the world. He is extremely wealthy. Also, he is very deceptive and cunning. Online Bae will send messages to Ekaterina agents occasionally. Cards Bae's main card is Card 168. He also is mentioned in Card 227 . Category:Characters Category:Ekaterina Category:Oh Family Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Branch Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Possible Vesper